Desperado
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: Set after the last episode. Vash comes back with Knives, and Meryl isn't sure how to express her feelings. Vash's old enemies are not quite ready to die yet, and he's in for the fight of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Desperado

Notes: A strictly Trigun fanfiction. The usual disclaimer of I don't' own anything. If I did Vash and Meryl would have gotten together and we'd have a second season. But, anyhow, I hope you enjoy. Vash/Meryl and Nicholas/Millie ships. I also don't own the song Desperado by the Eagles. They are property of their respective owners.

Vash sighed as he walked under the blazing suns. Sweat was pouring profusely down his forehead. He still had those unusual yellow glasses that gleamed in the baking sunlight. He was slowed down by the fact he had his brother Knives over one shoulder. Knives had been unconscious since their battle. Vash knew he wasn't dead. His plan was to try and convince Knives about the attributes of humanity, maybe he'd finally see humanity has more positive qualities than it did negative. Vash scowled, he could defiantly use some powdered doughnuts and coffee. What a weird thing to think about in the middle of a blazing hot desert, doughnuts and coffee. If Vash had to be honest with himself that wasn't the only thing going around in his head these days, one person always seemed to nag at his mind. A blue-haired short and very unique kind of woman was the culprit of his ponderings. The fiery and quirky insurance girl who had managed to make him feel so safe so secure so, he snapped out of his thoughts. He'd fallen in love with her, and he knew by the way she acted when he left she felt the same. Meryl's pride would probably keep her from admitting it. Vash could tell from the look in her eyes, the way she'd been so kind to him, even defensive when the townspeople had been cruel to him. Vash suddenly felt a stab of guilt when he thought of Nicholas Wolfwood and how hard it had hit Millie Thompson. She'd been in love with the crazy chain-smoking priest (well sort of a priest). She'd given Vash Wolfwood's cherished gun, but he knew Millie was just trying to be strong for both her and Meryl's sake. He pondered this as he sat Knives up beside a shady tree, one of the few around, and he himself took a rest. He has disposed with his trademark red jacket. His blonde hair was not in its normal fashion; it was rather tasseled and shaggy due to the heat and him not really getting to rest. He looked slightly peaky, perhaps a bit pallor. His brother Knives was basically dead weight and it was difficult to carry him at such a distance. The character of Vash was dramatically different that the reputation he'd been given as a "human tornado." He was kind, gentle, and a sincere peace-loving person. Well, technically Vash was a plant, but he acted more human than the latter. Then he'd met the Bornedelli Insurance girls, who'd turned his world upside down, Meryl to be particular. It was apparent at first she found him to be as bad as his reputation, a nuisance even. But, as time went by she acted more defensive of him, more worried when he disappeared, to downright almost crying when he left. Love's funny like that, it had struck him and her when they'd least expected it, and Vash couldn't say he was 100 prepared for it.

Meryl sighed as she started into the cold dregs of her coffee. She'd slipped into thinking about him again. About those haunting aquamarine orbs that laugh that could warm her up quicker than anything she ever experienced. Then she thought about that hug he'd given her, she'd blushed, he hadn't seen this of course. There were times Meryl cursed her pride, it had kept her from telling Vash how she had really felt before he left, and it would probably rear up again when he got back, if he ever came back. She stared absent-mindedly through the smoky-gray windows. Millie saw the distant and worried look on Meryl's face. "Sempai I'm back!" Millie greeted Meryl with her usual cheerful tone.

"Oh Millie, konichiwa." Meryl's tone was sad, which wasn't normal for Meryl. She was usually preoccupied with hiding her emotions, but she decided she could talk to Millie about it.

"You're worried about Mr. Vash aren't you?" Millie observed. Meryl nodded slowly and sighed. Millie hugged the much shorter woman. "Things will be okay, sempai. Mr.Vash will come back." Meryl had to hang on to that hope, she so desperately want to believe that. Vash had resumed his journey to find the nearest town, that way he could help Knives recuperate. He knew the closest town was the one he'd left Millie and Meryl in when he'd gone to find his brother. He was slightly worried about how Meryl would act when he got back carrying his brother on his shoulder. Would she be mad, would she reject him completely? He sighed, he just didn't know, but he had to try. Millie had almost finished drilling the well they'd started six months ago. It wasn't easy to find an adequate water source in the rocky and dry ground that inhabited this planet. She was on the small porch swing in front of the house, going back and forth without really paying attention to what she was doing. She would never admit how much she missed Vash's bad habit of inhaling doughnuts at an alarming rate. She smiled; she remembered how insane he was the time he'd managed to get himself drunk. The handsome, naïve outlaw she'd managed to fall in love with. She'd finally admitted to herself that she loved him. She knew Millie could sense it, Meryl just couldn't stand when she'd seen that horrible pain and suffering in his eyes. She felt her gut clench; it had been her fault he'd had to kill Legato. If she hadn't followed him, he wouldn't have had to make the terrible choice that he had. She sighed; maybe she didn't deserve to love Vash. After all, she wasn't the most agreeable woman in the world. She often used anger to cover up her true feelings, something she'd gotten in a bad habit of doing. Meryl Stryfe was so lost in her own thoughts she barely noticed the tall outline of a blonde haired man on the horizon. She was so used to strangers coming in and out of the main framework of this town she barely noticed it. She wasn't quiet sure what jerked her out of her wanderings, except that maybe that profile looked eerily familiar.

She shook her head, almost laughing at herself. "It can't be Vash. I mean whoever that is isn't wearing a red coat." Meryl received a violent shock, when the person came clearly into view. It was indeed the infamous gunslinger, Vash the Stampede. Meryl wasn't sure whether to cry, laugh, or get mad, she felt like all three at the moment.

"Hi Meryl," was what Vash said simply.

"Konichiwa," Meryl finally managed with some effort.

"I needed to ask do you have somewhere I could lay Knives down, he's getting awfully heavy." Vash asked.

Meryl nodded mutely. "There's a spare bedroom, here let me show you." Meryl led him to the spare room that hadn't been used since she and Millie had rented the small house. Vash carefully laid the slumbering Knives down, one of the few times the psycho looked peaceful. Meryl was about to open her mouth to say something, when she heard Millie barge through the front door.

"Sempai, we finished the well, now there's plenty of water." Millie seemed to sense something was different, because she emerged into the back room a few moments later.

"Mr. Vash! You're back!" Millie called out cheerfully upon spotting Vash.

"Oh hey Millie, how are you doing?" Vash asked flashing one of his million dollar smiles

'_Oh great I'm turning into a puddle,_' Meryl thought when she saw Vash smile. She didn't let on of course. They talked, Meryl was really thankful to have Millie there; it allowed her to talk more freely without frequent awkward pauses. Meryl was still shocked he'd come back, she had been counting on it but to be honest she hadn't prepared herself for it one bit.

"So what are you going to do with Knives now?" Meryl asked him. He looked puzzled for a minute, and then responded, "Well, I'm hoping I might be able to turn him over."

Meryl looked skeptical. "I thought he hated all humans."

Vash grimaced. "Yeah, he does, but maybe I can show him how wrong he is and he'll change." Vash exchanged a glance with Meryl, and Meryl felt a blush threatening to creep into her cheeks.

"I know you can do it Mr. Vash!" Millie exclaimed excitedly. "

Doomo arigato" he smiled at her kindly. Vash had gone to sleep really early that night, he had one really bad wound on his shoulder Meryl and Millie had bandaged. Meryl, however, was far from asleep. She sat there staring at the dim lights that played upon her ceiling. She was thinking to herself, and cursing herself. Hadn't she been dying to throw her arms around his neck the minute he got back? But what did she do, sit there and look stupid barely being able to say hi. She cursed herself; she was just not good at being in love. She sighed; Vash must really think her moronic now. She rolled over, pulled her fluffy white pillow over her head, and attempted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meryl awoke from her strange dream; she was surprised she'd dreamt something like that. She knew yesterday had been a dream. She'd walk into the kitchen, drank some black coffee and still wondered where in the world Vash was roaming at. She sighed, rolled out of her warm bed and trudged down to the kitchen. It was silent; Meryl assumed Millie had gone into town to lay the finishing touches on the well. She saw Millie had turned off the coffee pot before she left. Meryl poured herself a cup of steaming black coffee and sipped it in silence. She was trying to figure out what to do with herself. Millie was gone and Vash was who knows where. She grimaced at the surmounting amount of paperwork piled on her desk. She reluctantly decided she has better get some of it done, the last thing she needed at the moment was to get fired. She pulled some rather tedious forms toward her. She didn't pay any mind when she heard the front door creak. She assumed it was Millie who had come back for some reason or the other. Meryl felt a furry something brush against her leg. She peered down to see a green-eyed black cat meowing up at her. She scratched the cat's ears and returned to her boring paperwork. "

Working hard as usual Meryl?" A male voice called out. Meryl jumped about ten feet. She could hear Vash silently laughing to himself.

"Vash!" Meryl exclaimed slightly mad he'd scared her like that.

"Gomen I couldn't resist." His eyes were twinkling and she shot him a murderous look.

"I have to fill these out or I will be fired." Vash peered over her shoulder in an amused type of way.

"You seemed distracted so I figured you wouldn't notice me come in." He was smiling now and Meryl had to turn away to hide her blush.

"Are you blushing?" He asked her slyly.

"No!" Meryl retorted defensively.

"I think you are, I saw you were yesterday to." Meryl's blush intensified.

"You surprised me," she admitted.

"You know I missed you Meryl." Vash said.

Meryl turned around. "I wasn't sure you were going to come back." She mentally slapped herself, she had just said I instead of we.

He looked at her closely. "I wasn't sure if I should. Knives is pretty dangerous and the last thing I ever want to do is put you and Millie in any danger." At that moment Knives clunked down the stairs with a disgusted and painful look on his face.

"How dare you bring me near these humans brother?" Meryl flinched, and Vash stood in front of her to block her from view.

"You were hurt and I needed somewhere to put you. This is the closest place. Most humans are nice if you give them a chance." Vash begged Knives. Meryl clutched Vash's arm.

"I'd rather die than hang around this filth." Knives spat. Vash's aquamarine eyes blazed. There were few occasions Meryl had seen them that intense, none of them very good.

"Why don't you give them a chance, they have the right to live." Vash said with an air of calm.

Knives gave a derisive snort. "Oh my dear brother, look how soft these creatures have made you. My bleeding-heart brother were are a superior race, and that is why we deserve to be the rulers of this planet." Knives shot a nasty and murderous look in Meryl's direction. "I can hardly believe you'd love an ugly wretch like that. She'll die just like Rehm and then what will you do Vash?" Vash had stepped away from Meryl and was now face-to-face with his brother. "

Don't you talk about Rehm like that!" Vash yelled. Knives let out a cold and mirthless laugh, which sent shivers down Meryl's spine. If Knives meant to say anything else, he collapsed before he got to it.

"He's still weak, so he won't be up for long periods of time, at least not yet," Vash answered Meryl's unanswered question. He sighed heavily as he heaved his deadweight brother back up the stairs. Meryl stared after him, a sense of dread arising in her stomach. Vash left soon after that, Meryl saw the look in his eyes and decided she better not stop him. He looked determined and had a gaunt look about him. Meryl sighed to herself, would she ever have enough gumption to tell the blonde-haired rogue her deep hidden feelings? She heard a cheery voice call to her from the doorway.

"Meryl I'm back!" She smiled, somehow Millie had always been able to do that even when Meryl felt her worst.

"Hey Millie, you look pretty happy." Millie pulled up a chair and smiled like a four-year old.

"Well Mr. Vash told me something, I don't know if it's true or not."

Meryl raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact her curiosity was aroused. "What did he tell you?" She finally asked.

"He told me that Wolfwood is alive!" Millie burst out with happiness.

Vash sighed heavily as he walked to the place where the sighting of a very unkempt priest was. He was thinking of the look of horror on Meryl's face when Knives had made his statement. Vash knew he'd have to leave Meryl again. He couldn't put her in danger. Regrets kept eating at his chest. Should he tell her how he felt? He was afraid she'd reject him, yet there was a sincere part of his heart that knew that just wasn't possible. She was afraid of her feelings, and to be truthful he was afraid of his to. He entered a derelict shack. A man with scraggy hair, torn clothes, and several unhealed bullet wounds lay covered in a thin layer of dust in a cramped corner.

"Long time, no see broom head." That voice iced with a bit of sarcasm and some impatience ran out.

"So you still are alive, Nicholas Wolfwood? Millie will be overjoyed about that. What are you doing here?" Vash replied. Nicholas rummaged in his pocked for a cigarette.

"Hiding in case your brother decides he really wants to kill me. Mind you I was almost dead to begin with." Nicholas lit and inhaled deeply. "I needed that." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"Come on Millie really wants to see you." Vash said.

The priest's expression softened. "How is she?"

Vash almost automatically ruffled his hair. "Well, she's fine as near as I can tell. She's been building that well."

Nicholas staggered up. "Well we better get going. Oh one more thing you get with shorty yet?" Vash nearly chocked on his own spit when he heard Nicholas asked this.

"With Meryl, what the hell gave you that idea?" Vash exclaimed.

Nicholas let out an amused laugh. "You really think you both can hide it? She's always stealing looks at you, and blushing whenever she's around you. And you well let's say you got that glazed look, and it ain't from doughnuts."

Vash sweatdropped. "I had no idea it was that obvious." Nicholas stamped out the bud of his cigarette. "Hey I know these things, just tell her. Trust me you'll be glad you did."

Meryl accidentally fell asleep on her desk. She'd been thinking about Vash once again. She loved visualizing those deep eyes of his, and that sexy dreamy smile. All right, she'd be the first to admit she loved some of the quirks she pretended annoyed her. She secretly thought his devotion to doughnuts was kawaii, and she really didn't care about all the scars covering his body. The cluster of voices outside the hotel door awaked her abruptly.

"Mr. Priest so it's true you really are alive!" Millie's excited and slightly breathless voice sounded.

"It's good to see you to again honey. You look prettier than ever." Nicholas's gruff voice answered back. The next thing she heard was Nicholas chuckling saying "Take it easy there honey, I need to breath." She heard Millie mumble something but couldn't make it out. She heard the door creak open and a blonde mane of hair greeted her eyesight. She rose from her chair and followed him silently. He heard her and turned around to face her.

"Vash?" Her voice was different from her normal tone; it was kind, gentle and concerned.

"Meryl, I.. I.." Vash for the first time in his life was struggling for words

. "You have to leave, don't you?" Meryl's voice was sad. "I'll have to eventually, yes. It's not safe for me to stay here with Knives."

Meryl averted her eyes; she had no idea what else to say. "I really wish you didn't have to go Vash, I missed you." Vash's eyes widened in shock, she was finally coming out of her self-protected shell. Vash took a deep breath and made a bold move and came face-to-face with her.

"It's not because I want to." He answered gently.

"You don't want to?" He touched her face, expecting her to jerk away. She didn't instead she smiled.

"If I had my choice I'd rather stay here beside you." Vash whispered softly.

Meryl could feel herself blushing, but didn't stop it. "I wish you could Vash," she finally managed to reply. The door creaked open, and Nicholas and Millie piled in holding each other in a loving way and laughing happily. Meryl turned away, quiet embarrassed at the would-be kiss.

"Hey sempai, Nicholas is going to stay with us!" Meryl nodded at her friend. "That's great Millie." She watched Vash go upstairs towards his brother, the formidable Knives. Knives was still groggy, but gazing at his surroundings with deep disgust.

"So Vash finally decides to leave. What were you with your worthless human shrew?" Vash shot Knives a dirty look.

"Knives, what do you have against humans anyway?"

Knives gave a sadistic grin. "They are creatures beneath us. They die, we don't. They do not posses the powers that we do. What do these humans you love so much do? Lie, cheat, steal, and kill each other."

Vash shook his head. "They're capable of a lot more than that. They have kindness, gentleness, and love."

Knives shook his head. "You really are soft. How many of these creatures have been kind to you? They branded you a criminal and many have tried to kill you! They are not capable of the emotions you speak!" Vash was about to retort when he saw his brother had once more fallen into a deep stupor.

Meryl was listening to Wolfwood explain his survival to Millie. "Well after you left, I was on the verge of death. A nun found me and I was nursed back to health enough to be moved to a nearby city where I could be nursed by a doctor. The bullets were so deep and so numerous the doctors were astounded I had survived. Well, after I was healed, I was scared it would be found out I was alive. So, I found an abandoned shack and stayed there. Somehow, Vash had heard I was alive. He came to get me, and here I am." He smiled kindly at Millie, who was nestled comfortably in his arms. "

I'm just glad you're alive Nicholas." He smiled kindly at her and pulled her closer to him. Meryl stared at them for a few moments before telling them she was going outside for some fresh air. She stared up at the black sky. White and glittering stars dotted it like pinpricks. The moon cast a thin but majestic ray of light over the now cool desert. Meryl started out, the baked sand the only thing to meet her eyes. She wondered why she was such a coward. How could she have let him walk away from her? She could have yelled it right then and there, or told him when he was talking to her. But no, Meryl Stryfe let her stupid pride get in the pride. Instead, she fed on dreams, which could never compare to the real thing.

"You okay out here?" A gentle soft voice rang out, and Meryl jumped slightly. "Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you. Millie said you came out here for some air." The next moment she felt Vash next to her. He was so close she could almost feel his breath on her skin.

"I'm fine, I just thought I'd give Wolfwood and Millie a bit of private time." To Meryl's surprise, Vash took her hand tenderly into his own.

"You're worried about me aren't you?" He asked. Meryl gulped and finally nodded.

"I'm worried if you leave with your brother I may never see you again Vash." Vash eyes held sadness.

"Meryl I can't promise you that I'll come back." Meryl sighed and leaned onto his shoulder.

"I know, I'm not going to ask you to promise me that. But I should tell you something, I needed to tell you it before you left." He looked at her, his heart thudding dangerously against his chest. "Aishiteru," she looked into his deep bright eyes as she said it. Meryl wasn't expecting him to feel the same way, but to her shock he replied,

"I love you to." She turned to face him.

"You mean that, you can really love me?" He smiled. She nearly melted when she saw one of his rare smiles like that. "

I mean it Meryl." They leaned into each other's arms for a kiss. Meryl was so happy, happy like she hadn't been for a long while. The dawn broke and Meryl found herself alone in her bed. She was thinking of finally confessing her feelings to Vash and how good it felt. She was praying he hadn't left before she'd had a chance to say goodbye. She was in a dressing gown, and blearily walked into the kitchen to pour her some black coffee. She found Nicholas there smoking as usual. "Hey shorty, you're up early." He greeted her while puffing out gray clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Why aren't you still asleep in bed with Millie." Meryl asked.

He put out his light, and said, "She was sleeping so soundly and peacefully, and I was already awake. It's like she hasn't had a proper night's sleep since she thought I was dead."

Meryl absentmindly poured herself some coffee. "That would be because she hasn't slept properly since she thought you died. Now that you're back, she can finally sleep peacefully. I was really worried for awhile and thought Millie had developed clinical depression."

Nicholas looked alarmed. "Well I'm back now, and I'm not leaving her anytime soon. So Shorty where's broom head?"

Meryl shook her head. "I have no idea." She replied honestly and carried her coffee out to the front steps. She drummed her fingers, she was beginning to feel he had left and didn't want to cause a stir about it. Her pale blue robe fluttered in the wind, as did the liquid in the top of her cup. She closed her eyes, and then smiled to herself. If he had left, at least she'd been able to admit that she loved him.

"I didn't think you got up this early Meryl." Vash raised an eyebrow at her. "Sometimes I do, it depends on mood." She sipped her coffee.

"Nice robe, it looks good on you." There was a bit of mischief in his voice when he said it. Meryl herself couldn't help but be amused.

"Don't get any ideas." She replied.

"Aw that's not fair. I come all the way back here and I can't even get an idea about it." Vash pouted She shook her head; he really was something else. He came up and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder.

"I need you to promise me something." She looked at him.

"Nani?" He gazed into Meryl's blue eyes.

"Please don't follow me, it could be dangerous. Knives will be very explosive when he fully recovers. I don't want him to take his anger out on you. Promise me Meryl. I know it will be hard, but I will find you." Meryl felt her throat go dry, but she saw the pleading in his eyes and his caress, begging her.

"I promise I won't follow you, Vash." They sat there for a few minutes when he finally kissed her, a deep more passionate kiss. Meryl thought in her mind, she'd be with him one way or the other.

Meryl found Millie cooking breakfast, Nicholas trying to help her. He had gotten his humongous gun back; it stood propped in the corner of the room. Meryl involuntarily shivered, the last thing she wanted to be reminded was of guns right now. She wasn't interested in food right now; there was a sickening hole in her stomach knowing soon she'd lose Vash for a long, long time. Millie was able to guess Meryl's moods easily. She'd been quiet this morning, and sullen. Millie made a point to go talk to her. Nicholas and Vash were outside talking. By the look on Nicholas's face, it was not a pleasant topic in the least.

"Sempai?" Millie questioned as she knocked softly on her senior's door.

"Oh Millie, come in." Meryl's voice was strained and weak, as if she'd been crying. Meryl had been crying, she'd been crying hard at that. The kind of crying that empties your soul and leaves you with a headache.

"What's wrong?" Millie asked alarmed at Meryl's melancholy.

"Vash is leaving and I may never see him again!" Meryl wailed hopelessly finally allowing herself to cry openly on Millie's shoulder. Millie hugged her friend tightly and rubbed her back gingerly.

"We'll get through this Meryl." She was finally relieved Meryl had let out her emotions instead of conveniently pretending they didn't exist.

"So where are you going to go Vash?" Nicholas asked as he leaned against the railing.

" I don't know. But I have to do it now, he will be full strength by tomorrow." Vash looked grim.

"And Meryl?" Nicholas asked. Vash sighed heavily. "

I'll come back for her if I can, I want to so bad. Will you take care of her for me while I'm gone?"

Nicholas blinked. "You make it sound like a death sentence."

Vash averted his eyes. "It might be, I hope not, but it might be."

Meryl was unable to sleep that night. Her snatches of sleep were racked with dread and guilt. She hoped she hadn't burdened Vash with her confession. She got up and walked around, finding nothing else she could do to ease the lead weight settling in her chest. She saw Vash staring out at the stars without much conviction. She decided it was best not to disturb him, when he summoned her back.

"Wait, I want you to stay." She walked over to him and threw her arms around him. He responded by holding her tightly and burying his face into the nape of her neck. Meryl really didn't think they could find the words to express themselves. They were just holding each other tight, knowing full well this could be the last time they held one another like this for a long while. It was her who kissed him this time, a fiery desperate kiss. She was literally throwing herself into this kiss, and he responded back. She felt him pull away gradually as the last remnants of the night drifted away. Meryl saw a tired pained expression grace Vash's countenance. She knew he would be long gone by morning so she hugged him tightly and bade him goodnight. All the while Meryl felt a horrible lead weight sink to the bottom of her stomach. The first feeble rays hit Meryl's face abruptly. The short black-haired woman rolled over and burrowed deeper into her white down pillow. She didn't want to leave her bed; she had bubbling hot dread simmering in the dregs of her stomach. She understood why Vash had to leave her, but that didn't make it any easier on her. For one, Meryl had never been in love before she'd met Vash. Meryl had never been devoted to a man like she was to Vash, she was willing to risk her life to help him and stay by his side. But Vash wasn't the type to see anyone get hurt. Vash was the man who believed in love and peace and who'd rather dodge bullets than shoot them. Meryl sighed, and stood up on the cold tile floor. She dully wondered whether Nicholas Wolfwood would remain here with Millie. They had both seemed so happy together, but as fate would have it, Vash and Meryl wouldn't be together long this time. Meryl could hear the silence of the place magnified, which meant her suspicions were confirmed. Her beloved Vash had already vacated and she was basically alone once again. Meryl felt tears bite at the corners of her sleepy eyes, but mentally shrugged them off. Meryl skipped her usual cup of coffee and instead sat mutely at her desk. What could she do? She had promised she wouldn't follow him. She couldn't follow him, she could make thing worse for him like she had the time with Legato. Her head hit the top of the desk with a thud. She really was stuck. If there was one thing Meryl Stryfe hated it was being stuck on a problem. Millie decided for once she wanted some caffeine. Nicholas had decided he desperately needed a shower, so Millie decided to leave him be. She trudged down the stairs and found Meryl slumped uncharacteristically at her desk. Millie felt sympathy nag at her. She knew Meryl was upset about Vash leaving. Millie had heard him drag his brother Knives away early that morning. She peeked through her door and watched him pause slightly at Meryl's door then trudge on. Millie sighed; it really was cruel the way they were both ripped apart from each other so soon. She gently put a hand on Meryl's shoulder. "Meryl?" Millie questioned silently. Meryl's head violently shot up.

"Nani?" She asked dazedly.

"Did you fall asleep?" Millie asked kindly.

"Oh Millie, I suppose I did." Meryl's usually bright blue eyes had a dull slightly glazed look. The look of loss and a look of fear, a sort of look a woman has when she's afraid she's lost her love forever. "

Why don't we go after him?" Millie offered kindly. Meryl shook her head slowly. "I would if I could. I already promised I wouldn't go after him though. He told me it might be too dangerous. Where's Wolfwood?" Millie indicated towards her room at the top of the stairs.

"He's showering so I decided to come down for a cup of coffee." Meryl nodded and followed Millie into the kitchen. She really needed to talk to someone and Millie was her best friend.

"I just don't know what I'll do Millie, I can't stay around here or I'll go insane." Millie patted her shoulder in a sympathetic fashion.

"We'll figure out something don't worry." She smiled. Nicholas came down the stairs about fifteen minutes later, his hair still dripping.

"Hi honey what's for breakfast?" Nicholas inquired to Millie. Meryl thought Nicholas looked rather odd without his trademark sunglasses.

"We haven't fixed anything yet," Millie replied to him.

"I take it old broomhead decided to take off?" Meryl winced at this comment. "Hai, he left early this morning," Millie said.

Nicholas shook his head. " I hope he knows what he's doing. He'll be in the middle of the desert with that psycho brother of his." Meryl glanced up. She found it rather hard to talk today. Millie noticed this and quickly changed the topic.


	4. Chapter 4

Meryl finally finished the insurmountable amount of paperwork she had accumulated. That's when a letter arrived with the names Millie Thompson and Meryl Stryfe. Meryl thought this a bit odd; she hadn't received mail from her family in a couple of weeks. She ripped open the letter, scanned through it, then jumped up to find Millie. She was outside, walking happily with Nicholas.

"Millie! Millie!" Meryl called out loudly.

"Nani sempai?" She responded. "We just got a letter from the Bernedelli Insurance Company!"

Millie looked perplexed. "What is it they want?" She questioned.

"They want us to come back," Meryl replied. Meryl was busy packing. Nicholas had agreed to come with them. Meryl highly doubted he'd stray from Millie's side for long. Nicholas was joking and making Millie laugh, which suited Millie much better than the depressant state she'd been in a few months earlier before Nicholas's return. Meryl wondered where Vash was, and prayed one day she'd see him again.

Vash wiped the sweat off his forehead. The desert sun was baking his skin and Knives weren't helping things throwing sarcasm and insults at him every few steps. Vash had managed to salvage his infamous red jacket, although it wasn't helping him much in the scourging heat.

"I will give you credit however, my brother. You killed Legato Bluesummers, something I thought that would be difficult to bring out of you."

Vash whipped around at this comment. "You think I enjoyed that? It went against everything I was ever taught! Killing is wrong! Rem taught me I never have the right to take the life of another!" Knives laughed his cold and cruel laugh. "You still go by the teachings of that pathetic human do you? I would have thought you'd detach yourself from her by now." Vash glared at his sardonic brother. He painfully remembered the damage the so-called "gun" in his hand had done. The look of horror and utter disgust on the inhabitants of the cities he'd accidentally destroyed. How they people had called him a murder, a criminal, and heartless. He did not blame them; from the outside things could be taken that way. Although, Vash lived by his own philosophies these days, he still kept those of his mentor Rem close to his heart. Knives had killed Rem and laughed about it, he found it amusing. How could two brothers be so opposite? Vash glanced up at the blank sky, his brother still attacking humanity as they plunged on towards the abyss.

Meryl was driving and her perception of reality drifted in and out slowly. She only half listened to Millie and Nicholas in the back seat laughing and talking merrily with each other. She wasn't looking forward to going back to Bernedelli. She was sure she'd get yelled at for late paperwork and probably for letting Vash out of her sights as well.

"Sempai you might want to watch out for the potholes in the road," Millie called out.

Meryl shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze. "Oh, gomen-ne." The trip took about a good three hours. Meryl wondered vaguely if they wanted Mille and herself back so they could be fired in person. A black neko was stretched lazily in the sunlight. Meryl wondered why they ran into the same cat everywhere they went. Meryl shrugged it off and went inside the insurance building. It seemed most everyone was gone except for her boss.

"Ah, Meryl Stryfe, welcome back." His voice was irritating to put it mildly; it was almost like puberty had skipped over him.

"Doomo arigato, I have the paperwork you needed." Meryl said grudgingly.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get this in. I have a new assignment for you and Millie Thompson." Meryl secretly wondered if it was to drag Vash in. "I want you to track a man named Knives as well as Vash the Stampede. Rumor has it Knives is ten times worse than the human tornado." Meryl secretly boiled at this comment; he had no damn idea what the real Vash was like.

"When are we supposed to start?" Meryl asked through gritted teeth as Millie stood behind her listening intensely.

"Tomorrow, and if you mess this up you both are fired," he said with an air of finality in his voice. And with that, Millie and Meryl walked out back out into the silent town. Nicholas was leaning up against a post waiting for Millie. It was apparent he'd just finished off another cigarette because some of the gray smoke lingered around the tips of his hair.

"So are you both out of a job?" He asked Millie.

"No, now our mission it to track both down Mr. Vash and his brother Knives." Millie informed him. Meryl gulped silently, this would not be an easy task to fulfill. Knives could kill them both easily, and Vash couldn't prevent everything that happened. Meryl sighed and non-chantingly ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

"We better get going, they could be miles and miles from here," Meryl said a matter-of-factly.

"You're right, we could be driving for hours." Millie answered back. Nicholas muttered a profanity as he threw his "cross" into the trunk.

"We might be needing that if we run into any of Vash's old buddies," he sneered in a sarcastic tone. It was true; Vash always had someone after his head. Meryl was intending to get to him first; they'd take him in over her dead body. They camped in an almost ghost town, thoughts going around in Meryl's head. She like Millie had decided to write her family. For a short while, it took her mind off her current situation. She was sorely tempted to just quit. She didn't want to hold Vash up, or make things difficult for him. She decided she'd do it soon, but she was desperate for news of a sighting of him. Anything to ease her mind, anything at all, and she would give up her crazy crusade.

Vash was fast asleep under a milky blanket of stars. Knives stood under a precipice. He glanced at his foolhardy brother and smiled.

"He thinks he can control me so easily. I think not. I shall finish what I started." With those words, Knives the human/plant hybrid disappeared before the morning broke.

-_Back to Meryl, Millie and Wolfwood-_

Meryl tossed and turned in her bed. She had a vision of Vash laughing merrily with a purple-headed woman who spoke with the wisdom of a guru. Vash acted like he had known her most of his life, and by the look on his face was utterly smitten with her. Vash's usual barrages of guns were absent from his side and instead he and this woman seemed happy in what appeared to be a space station. He has his normal haircut, but for some reason he looked ions younger. He had pushed Meryl aside for this woman and her policies of pacifism. Meryl rolled over, could that really happen? She'd heard Vash mention some woman named Rem who eerily resembled the person from her dream.

"I see you're awake." A cold and almost monotone voice declared. Meryl jumped, and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming bloody murder. She shot up out of bed to see the identity of the late night intruder. What she saw made her nearly swoon in dread.

"Anata!" Was all she was able to manage. He grinned in a sick way.

"You're dead, I watched you die surrounded by a pool of your own blood!" Meryl reasoned.

He made a tisk tisk motion. "Ah you foolish humans, I happen to posses the ability to heal myself. My master found me and slowly I healed back to health. I have been sent by my master to complete a mission against the bleeding-heart Vash the Stampede."

Meryl's eyes grew cold and hard. "You're not taking me without a fight!" Meryl groped for the two guns she had put in the nightstand.

"Oh don't be stupid, I'm not supposed to kill you yet." He swiped the guns quickly from her hands. He also struck her violently over the head and carried her away unnoticed into the balmy night air.

Vash awoke with his back aching the next morning. He rolled over to find he'd slept on a rather jagged rock. "Damn" He cursed. He'd learned his lesson about drinking the one time he'd managed to get himself completely plastered.

"Okay Knives we're heading out." Vash turned around to find he'd been talking to thin air. Vash cursed again.

"He ran off, no doubt to some defenseless town." Vash scrambled to adjust his glasses and was off.

-_Meanwhile elsewhere-_

Meryl awoke with her head throbbing. She felt it gingerly and felt a large slightly bloody lump. The guy who'd kidnapped her had been pretty brutal. What did she expect from a treacherous villain? His odd attire fitted his demonic nature to a T. He looked exactly the way he did Meryl had seen him when he'd died.

"Legato, can't say I'm happy to see you aren't dead as dirt." Meryl grimaced.

He gave that twisted evil grin. "Ah yes you wouldn't be, especially since you'll be the reason that I have the pleasure of either killing Vash or turning him over to evil."

Meryl would have slapped him had her hands been freed. "There's no way in hell Vash will turn evil! I won't let you kill him so you'll just have to kill me!"

Legato shook his head, his hair flailing in all directions. "We were going to kill you regardless." Meryl felt her throat go dry, and the pain in the back of her head throbbed. Once again it would be her fault Vash had to break his own philosophy of not killing.

"So this is the pathetic wretch my bleeding heart brother is so devoted to. What a worthless piece of filth just like the rest of the human scum that inhabits this planet." Meryl felt her stomach lurch violently at the sound of that cold, cruel, and almost monotone voice. "You did gag her I assume?" He directed his comments at Legato.

"Ah no, my master I shall do that." Legato roughly shoved a piece of black cloth into Meryl's mouth. She desperately felt a need to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vash will uncover my plans very soon. I meant it when I said I'd purge this planet of all it's grim, and it shall start with this wrench my brother so fondly cares for." A twisted smile formed on Knives face, one that could make a person's heart stop dead.

Vash felt himself almost collapse on the porch of well somewhere.

"Mr. Vash?" A familiar voice tingled in his ears.

"Millie? What are you doing here? Did Meryl make you follow me?" Vash's eyes held anger, well very light anger. "

It was our assignment to track you and your brother, Knives. Meryl's gone, she's disappeared." Vash's anger instantly vanished and was replaced with concern and dread.

"Vanished? What do you mean? Like how?"

Wolfwood stood a few feet away puffing a cigarette. Millie frowned and snatched it out of his mouth and put it out.

"Dear you promised you'd quit smoking! It is bad for your health!"

Wolfwood looked slightly taken aback. "Yeah you're right honey, but bad habits are hard to break. As for Meryl," Nicholas turned to Vash, "We went up to her room to wake her up and we found some blood on her sheets and on the floor. Her guns were lying on her bed. Some crazy lunatic abducted her in the dead of night." Nicholas finished his brief explanation.

"Knives he did this. He disappeared to and this is his way of getting back at me." Millie bit her lip; Vash had a determined frightening, even animal look in his eyes.

"Well broomhead what are we waiting around here for? Shorty's in trouble, so let's move it!" Nicholas revved up the beat up car Meryl usually drove as Vash involuntarily tightened the grip on his gun.

Meryl found herself on a stone hard floor tied to a chair_. 'Oh geez that's original'_ Meryl thought to herself sarcastically. Legato was once again eating an ice cream sundae, Meryl smirked and thought _'It's a wonder he doesn't get fat gulping them down like he does. Sick little lackey that he is.'_ Knives appeared out of nowhere and Meryl cringed. He had the look of a serial killer, and she knew once he lured Vash into his clutches she would be shot dead in front of the blonde's eyes. One thing Knives did not count on was the stubbornness of Meryl Stryfe. She managed to slip out of her bonds, but did not make it apparent at first. Why give the sicko the vindictive pleasure of shooting her or torturing her? "I see the clever little witch has managed to free herself. Well done, if I had a biscuit I'd throw it at your head," Knives replied hatefully, as usual.

Meryl quickly spat out the material that had gagged her. "You wouldn't dare shoot me."

Knives eyes flashed dangerously. "Ah no. I could not enjoy toying with my brother half as much if I let his precious plaything die. Don't worry you'll die a very interesting death soon enough." Meryl snarled, she wasn't going down that easily.

Vash turned and sternly looked at Nicholas and Millie. "From here on in I am going alone. You two could get killed if you went with me."

Millie looked appalled. "But he's got Meryl, I have to help Meryl!"

Nicholas looked at Millie; he had his arm around her. "She's got a point there Vash, we're in this together."

Vash sighed. "Alright fine, but just stay out of the crossfire okay?" They both nodded. Vash looked up towards the hills to see a familiar figure reigning down upon them.

"It can't be, he's dead." Vash murmured to himself. But sure enough the distinctive outfit and endless cold that radiated from this figure was enough to distinguish him.

"Ah Vash I see we meet again, this time, however, I believe I have the advantage. I have well a certain bargaining chip you may find interesting?" Legato smirked. Vash's felt his whole body tighten, he gave Millie and Nicholas a look that clearly said 'Get out of here!'. Nicholas and Millie obeyed and went somewhere for cover.

"Let Meryl go!" Vash demanded. Legato grinned wickedly.

"You'll have to take that up your brother Knives, I am in no position to be releasing hostages." Legato fired a shot that missed grazing the blonde gunslinger's arms by inches.

"You sick S.O.B." Vash cursed under his breath. Legato let out a cruel laugh. Vash pulled the silver gun out of his pocket. It shimmered an odd, foreboding glow in the basking desert sun.

"So we finish our little duel at last, how I've been looking forward to this moment." Their guns were aimed at one another's hearts; both held expressions of loathing and anger. Vash had a rare cold and far-off look. It was a far cry from his usual mellow and carefree demeanor. And then, the barricade of shots rang out. Vash had super human speed on his side and his aiming was dead accurate. After showering each other in metal bullets, one of Vash's well-aimed bullets finally hit Legato square in the stomach. Vash's gun fell deep into the desert sun with a clatter. Legato's red blood seeped into the sand, but still he refused to die. Legato wiped the stray droplets of blood off his black gun and took a few quick paces towards the horrified Vash.

"That was a lucky shot, not at all your best fighting. I see your still being a pacifist as usual and refusing to kill me. Well, I have something to tell you. This duel will not end until one of us is dead."

Vash's lip quivered. "So you're going to live your whole life as Knife's puppet are you?"

Legato scowled and wiped his bleeding lip. "Pick up your gun Vash, I have no time for this nonsense." Vash did pick up his fallen gun, but he didn't aim. "You're badly wounded yet you're still there declaring loyalty to a master who doesn't care a bit for you. Why don't you live your own life instead of being my brother's servant?"

Legato seemed unmoved by Vash's plea. "I will serve my master until my death." A piercing shot rang out through the air. Vash opened his mouth in a silent scream, a protest. He turned around angrily expecting to see Nicholas holding a smoking gun; the site he got again was far more sickening. Another plant hybrid was holding a gun looking at the dead Legato with disgust and displeasure.

"The worthless whelp was taking far long to lure you inside. So we meet again, and this time I am happy to inform I am fully conscious." Vash's jaw clenched. "You better cooperate Vash, or I shall be forced to kill your little friends over there." He pointed in the direction Nicholas and Millie were hiding. Nicholas had his arm protectively around Millie's waist as they both watched the duo with apprehension.

"I'll come with you if you swear you'll leave them alone." Knives simply nodded and Vash silently followed his brother into the warehouse.

"I'm the one you want, let Meryl go." Vash said.

Knives chuckled. "I think not, she's made you far softer than you realize."

Vash glared. "What the hell did you do to her?" He demanded angrily.

"Oh getting testy about you your little wench, I might have accidentally let my finger slip on the trigger."

Vash growled. "If you hurt her, if you laid one hand on her.."

Knives cackled. "Me touch her, you must be joking." Vash finally caught sight of a bleeding Meryl, apparently tortured and slightly bleeding in a nearby corner. "We have a fight a finish." Knives replied coldly as the weapon built in his hand began to pulsate.

Nicholas and Millie agreed to take action; they'd find some way to help Vash win his battle with Knives. Vash was forced to draw out the one weapon he had that he dreaded, the one that had the power to demolish a city with a single blow. A weapon so powerful it had ripped a gaping hole in the red moon. The brothers squared off, their weapons pulsating.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you can turn over a new life," Vash pleaded. Knives gave him a piercing stare.

" I think not my brother, I am going to prove you wrong until I am no longer breathing." And thus the clash of brother-on-brother began. Meryl awoke feeling weak and slightly nauseous. Her head pounded and she felt like her whole body had been torn inside out. She was dimly aware of her surrounding, and the sticky wet substance covering half of her body. It took a few moments for her to register that she was indeed covered in her own blood. She could see she was half-healed and still half in distress. She became acutely aware of Knives and Vash's battle not far away from where she lie. The thoughts began to form rapidly inside her head. She had to do something to help him. She forced herself to half crawl and half waddle towards a box filled with several different wires and circuits. She blindly swung at them all, hoping maybe even faintly it would have some effect. With that small bit of movement, Meryl once again passed out from exhaustion due to her still leaking wounds. The lights flickered on and off in a queer sort of way.

"That wench must have hit the electrical power switch." Knives growled. It was difficult to focus on his brother's frame as he came in and out of focus. Meryl hadn't done much damage, because the lights finally flickered back into their steady stream once more.

"Let's finish this, or you could spare yourself the agony and just succumb to my demands Vash." Vash held his gun at eye level.

"I remain firm in saying I will not destroy this planet or its people." Knives looked highly disappointed.

"Then I suppose we have reached the end of the road." He pointed the gun at Meryl and fired a shot, much to Vash's horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Vash had no time to react as the deadly beam headed straight for Meryl's still form. Vash closed his eyes afraid of the impact he would have to endure if they remained open. The next thing he heard was Knives cursing in pain. His eyes jerked open and he saw Nicholas Wolfwood holding a still smoking gun. His gaze was defiant and his next words addressed the infamous outlaw. "

You better take care of this guy before he winds up killing your woman." Vash flushed slightly at the "priest's" choice of words. Nonetheless, he proceeded to straighten his yellow glasses and shot a solitary bullet. It missed and ricocheted off the steel walls. Nicholas sensed the need to move he and Millie aside, as they didn't want to come face-to-face with an estranged bullet. Vash once again glanced at Meryl; she was desperately clinging to life. He felt fresh anger boil and spew over into his veins. His brother, his twin, had done this to Meryl for no reason but spite. For a long time since Rem died, Vash felt pure hatred. It was then that Knives aimed a white hot blast that Vash deflected but it hit a beam and the structure of the building began to rumble and shake. It was then that Vash realized Knives had knocked out the support beam of the entire warehouse. This building was going down.

"We need to get out of here or we'll all be crushed!" Vash cried out to his brother in urgency.

"I'm not leaving until one of us is the victor!" He cried back.

"You're insane!" He said utterly appalled. A metal beam crashed from the derelict warehouse and trapped a squirming Knives beneath it. Vash saw that Mille and Nicolas were scattering and he couldn't blame them. This old building would be down in a matter of minutes. Vash hurried over to Meryl and gingerly scooped up the black-haired woman into his arms. She stirred slightly, feeling safe in his warm arms.

"I'm getting you out of here Meryl, don't worry." He used his free hand to gently run his fingers through her hair. She managed to mumble "Vash," with the little strength she had regained. Vash used his lighting speed to rush Meryl out of the crumbling building.

"What happened to Meryl?" The voice of a concerned Millie drifted through the scorching desert air.

"Knives shot her." Vash replied.

"What an asshole," Nicholas responded.

Vash couldn't find room to argue with that. "See what you can do for her, I need to go back." Nicholas gave a 'are you dead serious' look.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT! THE GUY IS A LUNATIC!" Nicholas roared in rage. It was rare to watch Nicholas lose his temper, but when he did it was extremely volatile.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not giving up, there's some good in him somewhere." Vash bent down near Meryl tenderly tearing off pieces of his red jacket to make a makeshift tourniquet.

"This will have to do for now. Get her to a hospital now, don't' wait for me!" Millie stood there looking both uncomfortable.

"But Mr. Vash we should help you, you're hurt to." Vash just then noticed the warm gush of blood leaking from his shoulder and his right leg.

"I've had worse and I heal a lot faster than she does."

His aquamarine eyes were pleading, and Millie finally gave in. "Hai, Mr. Vash we'll take her to a hospital. Meryl won't be happy when she finds out I left you all alone and hurt here though." Vash smiled, Millie knew Meryl better than anyone.

"Hai, you're right, but I'll explain to her later, right now she needs medical attention." He scooped her up into his arms gave her a tender kiss and watched Nicholas jump into the driver's seat, Millie close at his side.

"Well needle-noggin just swear you don't get yourself killed. You want to use my gun?" Nicholas cocked his head in the trunk where his gun lay.

"Iie, that's alright, I can handle this, just go, kudasai." Nicolas nodded and Millie called out

"Ja-ne Mr. Vash!" She did this while waving rather enthusiastically and Vash couldn't help but smile and wave back. Vash trod on the ground where rubble from the building was scattered. He intended to shift through the carnage to find his brother. He had not gone far when he found him crushed under a now twisted and heavy steel beam.

"You came back Vash, how odd." Knives's voice was not the usual cruel and curt note; it was strained and weak.

"You should know by now I'm not going to leave you alone and hurt no matter what you say."

Knives shook his head with extreme difficulty. "You always were a soft-hearted fool Vash. Even when were children you were fond of the human Rem and now it's another woman you are so protective and loving towards. You will keep living and keep getting hurt by these humans, and how will it feel to keep living while your beloved human grows old and dies?"

Vash took a deep breath. "I love her no matter what the circumstances, and just maybe I'll find a way to die with her."

Knives gave a cold strained laugh. "Well what I wished for is finally here, death. Farewell, Vash the Stampede." Vash was horrified and yelled at his brother to hang on as the managed to lift the beam off of Knives. The beam had crushed Knives internal organs including his lung. In the impact, his gun had also gone off piercing his heart. Vash watched as Knives took a wheezing breath and then lie still. Knives, the plant hybrid who hated and vowed to destroy humanity, lie dead. "IIE! IIE!" Vash sobbed hysterically into the now approaching night. He buried his face in his hand, held his brother's frigid hand and sobbed. His full-body sobs echoed through the night. Vash flung off his tattered red coat and yellow sunglasses and cried as tears spilt down his face and onto his white shirt. Meryl slowly let her eyelids flutter open. She was greeted by over illuminated white light in an immaculately kept hospital room. She pivoted her head to find herself attached to several IV and a heart monitor. The line was steady, and she found herself feeling venerable and naked in her hospital gown. There was a chair drawn beside her bed, and in it was the slumbering form of Millie. Millie awoke with a short yawn and a smile instantly graced her face.

"Meryl, you're awake! You were in a comma for about a week. The doctors said you wouldn't make it because of the blood loss." A tear formed at the corner of Millie's eye. Meryl smiled kindly at her and reached out and hugged her to the best of her abilities.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Millie, but I'm feeling much better now." She then noticed the blood being supplied to her.

"They want to give you a few more transfusions just to be sure you'll pull through." Millie was now telling her that they had been permantly fired from Bernedelli Insurance and that Vash was no longer a fugitive.

"They found out what really happened and his name was cleared." Millie informed her friend.

Meryl smiled. "He deserves to be free, especially since he was innocent all along." Meryl scanned the room, expecting to see Vash there snacking on doughnuts. Her face fell, when she saw he was conspicuously absent.

"Where is Vash?" Meryl asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Nicholas lumbered in, smelling strongly of tobacco. "

We haven't heard of him since he rescued you from that warehouse, it's been about three weeks." Meryl's eyes changed from sadness to worry.

"He could be really hurt, or he could have been captured! How could you just leave him there?" Meryl's tone and anger was the magnitude Millie had expected it to be, but that didn't mean she liked it any better.

"We tried to convince him to come with us so he could get his wounds treated, but he refused! He made us take you to the hospital and that was it." Millie sighed and saw the hurt look upon Meryl's face. "

I'm sure he has other more important things to take care of," Meryl said in an attempt to be her usual brave self. Meryl and Millie talked, and Nicholas joined in, it was after visiting hours were over and Nicholas and Millie were heading to the hotel they'd rented that things got heated.

"What if he did run off and leave her, the poor kid will be heartbroken." Nicholas asked Millie.

"That just doesn't seem like Mr. Vash to leave Meryl. He has a good reason for not being with her yet." Nicholas was always impressed by Millie's faith in seeing the good in people.

"So, honey what would you think of the idea of marrying me?" She looked at him incredulously.

"I'd love to Nicholas." He laughed as she threw her arms around him nearly knocking him down and they stood there for a while just kissing each other passionately under the pale moonlight.

_Back to Meryl in her hospital bed_ :

Meryl sighed and rolled over. Her pillows were nearly flattened and her bed sheets tangled. She was thinking about Vash and everything she loved about him. She wondered why he hadn't come back, was it because he couldn't or didn't want to? Maybe after all that happened he decided she wasn't worth the trouble. Vash was now a free man, and Meryl concluded he had probably had a lot better things to do than hang around the likes of her. She felt salty tears flow freely into her flat white pillow.

"I like you much better when you're smiling," a soft familiar voice rang out of nowhere. Meryl felt her heart pound against her chest and thought she must be half awake and dreaming. There was no way she was hearing Vash's voice in the middle of the night in a locked hospital.

"I think they have me on too much drugs I'm beginning to hallucinate." There was no mistaking that profile when he stepped into clear view in the moonlight. His tall, spiky, and handsome features set him miles apart.

"I'm sorry, I should have been here sooner." His voice was kind and sad. Meryl stared at him barely daring to believe he was there. Yet, she knew it was real when she saw him sit in the chair Millie had occupied early and he lovingly took her hand into his own.

"I was beginning to think that.." He finished her sentence for her "That I didn't want to come back? Meryl, I love you and I'd never run from you." She smiled.

"I love you to Vash and I believe you." He gave his trademark grin and kissed her. Even though she was hooked up to IV's and monitors she could have died and gone to heaven.

"What did happen to you?" She finally asked him as he held her gently.

"After my brother died, I guess you could say I went insane from grief. I became disoriented and lost my memory for a short period of time. I wandered the desert, but finally collapsed of my wounds. A compassionate traveler took me to his hometown where his family nursed me back to health. I couldn't remember who I was or where I'd been. So, I stayed there in that town living with that traveler's family. I had a nightmare late one night and everything came flooding back to me, including my brother being killed and you being hurt. I was horrified I'd forgotten so I managed to track you down and I headed here."


	7. Finale

I've gotten pretty good at being sneaky." Vash told Meryl. She held him to her softly.

"Knives is dead?" She asked staring straight into those beautiful orb eyes of his. His eyes clouded with melancholy.

"Hai, he got crushed and died right when I'm found them." Meryl could see his eyes clouding with tears. He cried and Meryl held him softly, as she should have held him when she first heard him crying. She was here now to let him cry on her and she softly ran his fingers through his at the moment, shoulder length hair. "It's my fault, I.." Vash shook his head.

"No, it's not. Knives did this to himself a long time ago. I'm just so thankful and lucky he didn't kill you. Meryl promise me one thing?" She looked up at him. "Nan?" He finished his sentence

"You'll never leave me?" He held her tighter in his strong arms.

"I'll never leave you Vash, as long as I live." With that he kissed her, it was a passionate and loving kiss; one Meryl wasn't opted to break very soon. One thing she always had held to her heart was how gentle and compassionate her beloved blonde-haired gunman was. She ran her fingers through his hair, something she'd been dying to do since she'd realized she'd fallen in love with him. He sighed in contentment as he fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Meryl smiled and fell asleep, her head comfortably situated on his chest.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PRAYING ON INNOCENT PATIENTS!" A very angry nurse began yelling at a very startled Vash as she walked in to find Meryl and Vash asleep together, broad grins permanently glued to both their faces.

"You pervert!" The nurse was now trying to hit Vash with a clipboard.

"I didn't do anything honest!" Vash whimpered as a very amused Nicholas chuckled.

"It's a little early to be getting into trouble isn't it?" Vash sighed.

"She makes it out like I did something when I didn't." Nicholas raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you've got to admit it looks like you two may have gotten a little friendly." Vash looked at Nicholas shell-shocked.

"Oh come on, I'm not hentai." Nicholas smirked.

"That's why you were always staring at Meryl's butt every time you got the chance." Vash opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again.

"Okay she's very pretty and has a nice figure, I can't argue with that."

Millie bustled into the hospital room looking like her usual cheery self.

"Konichiwa Mr.Vash! I knew you'd come back for Meryl!" She gave him one of her friendly bear hugs and went inside Meryl's room to place flowers on her table. She then started talking animatedly to Meryl.

"Nicholas and are getting married you know," she announced to Meryl proudly. "Oh, honto? Congratulations Millie." Millie beamed. Vash turned to Nicholas Wolfwood.

"You asked her to marry you?" Nick looked longingly at his Marlboro pack of cigarettes.

"Yep, she said she wanted to help me run an orphanage, and she's already trying to rope me into talking about kids." Even Vash had to laugh at that image. "How many does she want?" Vash asked.

"Too many," Nicholas replied. Meryl was fully able to recover from her wounds two weeks later. She decided she was staying with Vash. Meryl and Millie officially resigned from Bornedelli. Meryl took her first walk since she'd been out of the hospital. Vash, who took her hand into his own, joined her.

"Are you okay Meryl?" His aquamarine eyes shone with love and concern for him. She peered back into his beautiful eyes and said,

"I'm fine just not sure where I'm going now." He pulled her into his warm embrace. "I'm not sure either. But, wherever we go, we're going together." She nodded and smiled. They shared a tender kiss, the roses in full bloom all around them. Meryl and Vash watched Nicholas and Millie depart for the town where Nicholas had started his orphanage. They'd see the couple again soon, their wedding wasn't two far away. Meryl and Vash looked at each other and started walking towards the sunset, hands clasped together. It looked as if a desperado had finally come to his senses. He'd been out chasing fences for too long. But, he'd finally let somebody love him. The former desperado smiled and threw his usual yellow glasses to the wind, to be covered by the sands of time.

Mako's Notes: Bonjour! Another fanfiction finished! This one was strictly Trigun, no added characters. To the legal stuff, I do not own Trigun nor it's characters. I will admit I used the Eagles title and song lyrics at the very end of this fic. As in most of my fics I put the couples I want together, hence I am a M/V and Mi/W shipper! I love romance it is what I write! The events in the fic take place after Under the Sky So Blue. I shall never know what really happened since there's no more Trigun! **Wails and gets teary-eyed** I really loved working on this fic and when a brilliant idea strikes me I will write another one as well as finish those fics I have left hanging. On another note, I do not own the Gundam Wing title song, Just Communication.

Well that's my last bit of notes. Doomo arigato for reading! Oh yes, I used the animelyrics translation of Just Communication in my fic because I believe it is the true translation of the song! Ja-ne!


End file.
